Klin-Fa Gi
Klin-Fa Gi war eine Jedi des Neuen Jedi-Ordens. Aufgewachsen auf Bonadan schlug sie aufgrund ihrer Machtsensibilität den Weg der Jedi ein und diente dem Orden im Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg. Gemeinsam mit ihren Kameraden Yabeley und Bey Gandan ließ sie sich von den Yuuzhan Vong gefangen nehmen, wobei sie mit letzterem auf eine Bedrohung für die Neue Republik stieß. Daraufhin setzte Klin-Fa alles daran, dieser Bedrohung Einhalt zu gebieten, glitt allerdings teilweise auf die Dunkle Seite ab. Letztlich blieb sie aber der Hellen Seite treu und mit Unterstützung des Rettungsfliegers Uldir Lochett, in den sie sich schließlich verliebte, und seiner Mannschaft wandte sie die Bedrohung durch die Yuuzhan Vong ab. Biografie Im Dienste des Ordens Klin-Fa Gi wuchs auf dem Planeten Bonadan auf, jedoch besaß sie keine sonderliche Verbundenheit zu ihrer Heimatwelt. Da sie über eine Verbindung zur Macht verfügte, wurde sie zu einer Jedi im Neuen Orden ausgebildet, wobei sie die zwei anderen Jedi Yabeley und Bey Gandan kennenlernte. Beide fühlten sich zu Klin-Fa hingezogen, jedoch verliebte Klin-Fa sich selbst nur in Yabeley, während ihre Gefühle für Bey freundschaftlich blieben. Sie und Yabeley wurden mehr als nur Freunde, allerdings war sich Klin-Fa darüber im Klaren, wie ihre Gefühle für Yabeley Bey verletzten. Alle drei Jedi dienten schließlich im galaxisweiten Konflikt gegen die Yuuzhan Vong. Darin waren sie dem Beispiel Wurth Skidders gefolgt und hatten sich vorsätzlich von den Yuuzhan Vong gefangen nehmen lassen, doch nicht lange nach ihrer Gefangennahme wurde Yabeley zu Tode gefoltert und Klin-Fa nahm seinen Tod durch die Macht wahr. Als Sklaven auf einem Schiff von Yuuzhan-Vong-Gestaltern sollten sich Klin-Fa und Bey um einen Qahsa kümmern, eine Art Wissensspeicher der Invasoren. Bisher hatten die Jedi nur Erfahrung mit Kriegern der Yuuzhan Vong gemacht, weshalb die Gestalter eine ganz neue Erfahrung für sie darstellten. Die zwei wurden schließlich nach Wayland gebracht, wo einst der Imperator Palpatine eine Schatzkammer im Mount Tantiss mit Objekten der Dunklen Seite unterhalten hatte. In diesem Krieg mussten auch die Yuuzhan Vong zunächst Erfahrungen über ihre Jedi-Feinde machen und zudem eine Lösung für diese Bedrohung finden. Auf Wayland stießen sie letztlich auf etwas Tödliches, was nicht nur eine Gefahr für die Jedi, sondern für die ganze Neue Republik darstellte. Diese Entdeckung brachten die Yuuzhan Vong in einem Qahsa unter, welcher zum Kriegsmeister Tsavong Lah geleitet werden sollte. Jedoch sabotierten Klin-Fa und Bey die Dovin-Basale des Yuuzhan-Vong-Schiffes, weshalb es im Korporationssektor abstürzte und die Jedi mit dem Qahsa nach Bonadan entkommen konnten. Dort bauten sie neue Lichtschwerter und versuchten, mit der Neuen Republik in Kontakt zu treten, allerdings mussten sie entdecken, dass die Regierung bereits mit den Yuuzhan Vong zusammenarbeitete. Daher trennten sie sich letztlich, da Klin-Fa wieder nach Wayland aufbrechen wollte, um den genetischen Code für den Qahsa zu besorgen. Ohne diesen würde das Objekt seinen Inhalt nicht preisgeben. Dagegen wollte Bey nach Coruscant aufbrechen, damit die Wissenschaftler der Neuen Republik die Möglichkeit erhielten, den Qasha womöglich ohne den Code zu öffnen. Er sollte es aber nie dorthin zurückschaffen, sondern zum Verhör von den Yuuzhan Vong nach Wayland gebracht werden. Derweil nahm Jedi-Meister Luke Skywalker an, Klin-Fa sei auf Gyndine umgekommen. Flucht von Bonadan miniatur|links|Klin-Fa und Uldir Lochett fliehen vor der Korporationssektorverwaltung. Klin-Fa geriet auf ihrer Heimatwelt vorerst selbst an Sicherheitskräfte der Korporationssektorverwaltung, die die junge Jedi angriffen. Während sich Klin-Fa auf der Flucht vor diesen befand, passierte sie die In the Red Cantina und zog die Aufmerksamkeit des Rettungsfliegers Uldir Lochett und seiner Mannschaft auf sich. Uldir und seine Mannschaft warteten derzeitig darauf, dass ihr Schiff, die No Luck Required, repariert würde und kurzerhand entschloss sich Uldir, Klin-Fa ebenfalls zu verfolgen. Dabei nahm er an, bei ihr handele es sich um eine gewöhnliche Diebin. Als Klin-Fa ihren neuen Verfolger bemerkte, versuchte sie ihn mittels Jedi-Gedankentricks zu manipulieren, was ihr allerdings nicht vollends gelang. So kam es zu einem unbewaffneten Kampf, bis sie erneut von der Korporationssektorverwaltung angegriffen wurden – dieses Mal mit Schiffen. Auch Klin-Fa eignete sich ein Transportmittel an, mit dem sie ebenso Uldir aufnahm und gemeinsam setzten sie ihre Flucht vor den Sicherheitskräften fort. Nachdem sie ihm das Steuer überlassen hatte, klärte sie Uldir darüber auf, dass er nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie eine Jedi war und er ebenfalls einmal die Jedi-Akademie besucht hatte. Da er aber keine Verbindung zur Macht besaß, war er ein Rettungsflieger des New Republic Search and Rescue Corps geworden, doch war ein Ex-Partner von ihm zu den Kollaborateuren der Friedensbrigade übergelaufen und hatte einen Angriff auf ihn ausgeführt, den er nur mit Glück überstand. Zu dieser Zeit, dem Jahr 26 NSY, machten die Yuuzhan Vong Jagd auf sämtliche Jedi, wobei ihnen ihre Verbündeten der Friedensbrigade halfen, die davon ausgingen, dass die Yuuzhan Vong den Krieg gewinnen würden und deshalb mit ihnen zusammenarbeiteten. Zumal Klin-Fa sich nicht im Bilde über die jüngsten Ereignisse der Galaxis befand und gerade einmal über ein Ultimatum des Kriegsmeisters der Yuuzhan Vong, sämtliche Jedi ausliefern zu lassen und daraufhin den Eroberungsfeldzug zu beenden, musste Uldir sie zunächst darüber aufklären. Darüberhinaus war er von Luke Skywalker für die Rettung von Jedi beauftragt worden, da sich dieser mittlerweile für ein Netzwerk der Jedi zu ihrem eigenen Schutz einsetzte. Klin-Fa berichtete Uldir, sie hätte einen Auftrag von Jedi-Meister Luke Skywalker erhalten, nach dem sie derzeitig handelte. Bei ihrer Verteidigung vor der Korporationssektorverwaltung nutzte Klin-Fa ihr Lichtschwert, um die Geschosse ihrer Verfolger abzuwehren, bis Uldir ihr Gleichgewicht bei einem seiner Flugmanöver nahm und sie sich nur noch mit einer Hand an ihrem Speeder festhalten konnte. Während Uldir sie wieder auf ihr Gefährt zog, setzte sie nach wie vor ihre Verteidigung mit dem Lichtschwert fort. Ihre Flucht endete schließlich mit einem Absturz wegen eines Sweeper Storms, woraufhin die bewusstlose Klin-Fa und Uldir in einen Fluss stürzten. Da Uldir noch bei Bewusstsein war, zog er Klin-Fa aus dem Wasser in eine Höhle von Bonadans Wildnis. Anschließend kontaktierte Uldir seine Mannschaft, die sich an ihre Rettung machen sollte und die beiden bemerkten während der Wartezeit eine Suchmannschaft, welche einen Yuuzhan Vong beinhalten musste, weil Klin-Fa ihn nicht durch die Macht wahrnehmen konnte. miniatur|Klin-Fa und Uldir kämpfen auf Bonadan gegen die Yuuzhan Vong. Obgleich die beiden überlebt hatten, gab Klin-Fa Uldir die Schuld daran, dass sie in dieser Lage festsaß. Dennoch kam sie seinem Einfall nach, die Suchmannschaft mit der Macht zu täuschen und sie fort von ihnen zu lenken, jedoch zog sie unmittelbar darauf einfach los, ohne Uldirs Bedenken nachzugehen. Nach seiner Meinung hätten sie auf seine Mannschaft warten oder einen Plan aushecken sollen, da nach wie vor auch Schiffe nach ihnen Ausschau hielten. So nahm er an, dass Klin-Fa Furcht gegenüber den Yuuzhan Vong empfand und sogleich wurden die beiden entdeckt, was zwangsläufig mit einem Kampf endete. In einer Auseinandersetzung mit einem Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieger kämpfte Klin-Fa mit völligem Hass und wollte so Yabeley rächen, was sie auch in einem lauten Ausspruch bekanntgab. Gerettet werden, konnten sie und Uldir aber erst mit dem Eintreffen seiner Mannschaft mit einer Paradeboje in Form des Präsidenten Lounha. Anschließend brachen sie mit der No Luck Required von Bonadan auf, woraufhin die Besatzung einen gelegenen Planeten für die restlichen Reparaturen des Schiffs suchte, Klin-Fa allerdings nach Wayland reisen wollte. Zumal sich der Planet im Gebiet der Yuuzhan Vong befand, kam Uldir dem nicht kurzerhand nach, sondern verlangte zuallererst von Klin-Fa und ihrem Auftrag aufgeklärt zu werden. Damit gab sie sich jedoch nicht einverstanden und ließ sie Kontakt mit Meister Skywalker aufnehmen. In der Zwischenzeit zeigte Uldir Klin-Fa sein Raumschiff, wobei er es schaffte, die junge Jedi zu beeindrucken, da sich an Bord auch A-Flügler befanden. Daraufhin bat Klin-Fa darum, ein wenig schlafen zu dürfen und derweil sie dem scheinbar nachkam, musste Vega Sepen ihren Captain von ihren eigenen Zweifeln über die Jedi in Kenntnis setzen. Mittlerweile hatten sie herausgefunden, dass Klin-Fa überhaupt keinen Auftrag von Meister Skywalker erhalten hatte und sie für tot gehalten wurde. Scheinbar war sie zwei Monate zuvor auf Gyndine umgekommen. Nun sollte die Mannschaft Klin-Fa für eine Befragung zu Skywalker bringen, jedoch hatte sie inzwischen den Hyperantrieb des Schiffs sabotiert und war mit einem A-Flügler vor ihnen geflohen. Auf Wayland miniatur|links|Klin-Fa führt ein Lichtschwert mit goldener Klinge. Bei ihrem Aufbruch hatte Klin-Fa einige Beschädigungen an der No Luck Required verursacht, sodass das Schiff langsam seine Atmosphäre verlor und die Mannschaft nur mit knapper Not mit ihren Vakuumanzügen überleben konnte. Als einen Tötungsversuch betrachtete Uldir dies aber nicht, andernfalls hätte sie seiner Meinung nach auch kurzerhand auf sie feuern können. Sie selbst brach nach Wayland auf, wo sie fünf einheimische Myneyrshi mit ihrem Lichtschwert umbrachte, bei denen es sich um Überläufer der Yuuzhan Vong handelte. Da sie auf dem Planeten eindeutig aus ihrem Element gebracht wurde und ihr ihre Beinverletzung zu schaffen machte, hinterließ sie erkennbare Spuren. Derweil hatte sich Uldir an ihre Verfolgung gemacht und war ihren Spuren auf dem Planeten gefolgt, wobei er sich mit Myneyrshi der Free People zusammentat, welche in den Yuuzhan Vong ebenfalls Feinde sahen. Ihr Weg führte sie zum Mount Tantiss und dort vernahm Uldir Klin-Fa schließlich durch die Macht, allerdings mussten er und seine Begleiter sogleich die Flucht vor den Plasmaausstößen eines Chom-Vrone ergreifen. Dabei kam ihnen Klin-Fa letztlich zur Hilfe, die inzwischen den genetischen Schlüssel für das Qahsa besorgt hatte. Im Kampf mit den Free People gegen die Yuuzhan Vong konnte Uldir sein Misstrauen Klin-Fa gegenüber nicht unterdrücken und beschuldigte sie bald mit den Überbleibseln des Imperators zur Dunklen Seite zu wechseln. Später gab Klin-Fa ihm zu verstehen, dass er mit seiner Vermutung falsch lag, jedoch hatte er mittlerweile ihr Lichtschwert gestohlen und verlangte nach der Wahrheit. Da die Jedi davon ausging, seine Hilfe in näherer Zukunft noch zu gebrauchen, berichtete sie schließlich von ihrer und Bey Gandans Geschichte und dem Qahsa, welchen sie sich angeeignet hatten. Bey befand sich derzeitig mit dem Qahsa auf einem Sklavenkonvoi der Invasoren und so wollte sich Klin-Fa an seine Rettung machen. Mit ihren A-Flüglern konnten Uldir und Klin-Fa zur No Luck Required gelangen, wo die Jedi sogleich von dem Dug Leaft niedergeschlagen wurde und erst Uldir die Mannschaft davon abhalten konnte, die Jedi sofort wieder von dem Schiff zu schmeißen. Er konnte sie außerdem dazu bringen, nach Bey zu suchen. Beys Rettung miniatur|Klin-Fa überzeugt die anderen davon, ein Yuuzhan-Vong-Schiff zu kapern. Die No Luck Required machte sich auf den Weg zu einem unbewohnten System nahe der Hydianischen Handelsstraße und obwohl sie dort auf nichts stießen, beteuerte Klin-Fa, die Yuuzhan Vong würden bald auftauchen. Zwar konnte sie die Yuuzhan Vong nicht in der Macht wahrnehmen, Bey allerdings schon. Bis auf Uldir konnte die Mannschaft nach wie vor nur wenig für Klin-Fa erübrigen und vor allem mit Uldirs erstem Offizier Vega bekam Klin-Fa öfters Schwierigkeiten. Dieser gelang es auch einen wunden Punkt bei der Jedi zu treffen, als sie Bey als ihren alten Geliebten bezeichnete. Dennoch ließ sich Klin-Fa nicht von ihrem Vorhaben, den Gefangenentransport zu kapern, abbringen und trotz der Vermutung einer neuen Yuuzhan-Vong-Offensive beharrte sie darauf, das Geheimnis um den Qahsa sei wichtiger für das Schicksal der Neuen Republik. Uldir stand weiterhin hinter Klin-Fa und so befolgten sie ihren Plan, einen toten Punkt der Dovin Basale des bald eintreffenden Yuuzhan-Vong-Transportes zum unbemerkten Eindringen zu benutzen. Für das Eindringen in das Schiff machten sie sich ihr Lichtschwert zunutze und derweil blieb der Duros Vook Gehu auf der No Luck Required zurück und bekämpfte die verhältnismäßig geringe Verteidigung der Yuuzhan Vong. Auf dem Schiff wies Klin-Fa Uldir schließlich den Weg zur Brücke, die er und der Dug Leaft einnehmen sollten, während sie und Vega zu den Gefangenen aufbrachen, um zu verhindern, dass die Yuuzhan Vong die Gefangenen opfern würden, wenn sie von ihrer Anwesenheit erfuhren. Vega war von der Zusammensetzung der Gruppen nur wenig begeistert und die Situation wurde zunehmend absonderlicher für sie und Leaft, als Klin-Fa Uldir einen kurzen Kuss zum Abschied gab. Zunächst hatte sie ihn unter vier Augen alleine sprechen wollen, jedoch hatte er es vorgezogen, das Vertrauen seiner Untergebenen dadurch nicht in Frage zu stellen. Klin-Fa und Vega gelangten schließlich zu den etwa zweihundert Gefangenen, wo sie Bey in einem komaartigen Zustand vorfanden. Währenddessen hatten Uldir und Leaft die Brücke eingenommen, erkannten aber bald ein Problem, denn das Yuuzhan-Vong-Schiff nahm Kurs auf ein schwarzes Loch und mit der Steuerung des Schiffes konnte keiner der beiden umgehen. Auch war es nicht möglich die Gefangenen auf die No Luck Required überzubringen, da der Platz für sie alle eindeutig zu gering war. Darüberhinaus erschien weitere Verstärkung der Yuuzhan Vong, welche umgehend das Feuer eröffnete. Offenbarung Um einen Weg aus ihrer misslichen Lage zu finden, erweckte Klin-Fa Bey mittels Macht aus seinem Koma und er schlug vor, den Yuuzhan-Vong-Transport ferngesteuert über einen verbliebenen Korallenskipper zu steuern. Nachdem der Yuuzhan-Vong-Pilot vor seinem Tod die Steuerung zerstört hatte, erschien dies ihre Hoffnung für ihr Überleben zu sein. Dem Dug Leaft gelang dies schließlich, jedoch kam er dabei scheinbar ums Leben. Derweil Uldir noch seiner Trauer nachging, hatten sich Klin-Fa und Bey mit dem Qahsa auseinandergesetzt, wodurch sie von der Bedrohung durch die Yuuzhan Vong erfuhren. Diese planten die Alazhiplantagen auf Thyferra für das wertvolle Bacta der Neuen Republik mit einer Art Virus zu infizieren, was in den kommenden vierzig Stunden von einem Agenten der Yuuzhan Vong ausgeführt werden sollte. miniatur|links|Klin-Fa muss sich auf Thyferra gegen ihren Freund Bey stellen.Trotz seiner Schuldgefühle wegen Leaft brach Uldir mit den beiden Jedi und Vega nach Thyferra auf. Nachdem Bey wieder an ihrer Seite war, bemerkte Klin-Fa, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte, und sie nahm sich vor, ihm nicht so bald wieder zu verletzen, so wie sie es mit ihrer Beziehung zu Yabeley getan hatte. Daher lehnte sie es ab, Uldir sogleich wieder zu küssen, was er ihr jedoch nicht gestattete, zu erklären. Nach einem kurzen Zwischenspiel in der Schlacht um Yag’Dhul gelangte die Gruppe nach Thyferra, wo sie den Vratix Xeshen Kra vor den Absichten der Yuuzhan Vong warnten. Gemeinsam machten sie sich bei den Alazhiplantagen auf die Suche nach dem Agenten, welchem sie zwar nach kurzer Zeit begegneten, dieser aber von einem gewöhnlichen Angriff der Yuuzhan Vong sprach. Somit würde ein Virusangriff nur wenig Sinn ergeben und als Klin-Fa und die anderen Beys Fehlen bemerkten, wurde ihnen bewusst, dass es sich bei ihm um den Agenten handelte. Bevor Klin-Fa ihn mit ihrem Lichtschwert angriff, war es ihm bereits gelungen das Alazhi mit dem Virus zu infizieren. Die beiden verweilten in einem Lichtschwertduell, wobei es Bey gelang, sowohl Klin-Fa als auch Uldir zu überwältigen. Außerdem trennte er Klin-Fa einige Finger ab. Als sie ihn zur Rede stellte, erklärte er ihr, dass alles seit ihrer angeblichen Gefangennahme geplant war. Seine Eifersucht auf Yabeley, der Klin-Fa seiner Meinung nach nicht verdient hatte, obgleich sie ihn liebte, hatte ihn zur Dunklen Seite geführt. Dennoch versicherte sie ihm, dass sie gedacht hatte, er wäre der beste von ihnen dreien gewesen. Bey ließ trotzdem nicht von seinem Vorhaben ab, sie zu töten, und so versuchte Uldir ihn mit einem Wurf mit Klin-Fas Lichtschwert aufzuhalten. Diesen Wurf konnte Bey zwar ohne Probleme abwehren, jedoch schlug das Lichtschwert mit seinem Griff an einen Baum und kehrte umgehend zu Bey zurück und zerteilte ihn. Nachdem er bezwungen war, begannen die Vratix damit die Alazhiplantagen niederzubrennen, sodass keine Gefahr mehr von ihnen ausging. Uldir erstattete Meister Skywalker Bericht über das Geschehene und bekam daraufhin die Anweisung mit seiner Mannschaft Urlaub zu machen. Nun konnte Klin-Fa ihn auch darüber aufklären, dass sie nicht beabsichtigt hatte, Bey sobald wieder zu verletzen und sie Uldirs Nähe nur deshalb abgelehnt hatte. Folgende Zeit miniatur|Klin-Fa nimmt am Jedi-Konklave auf Zonama Sekot teil. Klin-Fa zählte zu den Jedi des Neuen Ordens, die den Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg überlebten. Dieser endete letzten Endes im Jahr 29 NSY mit dem Tod des Höchsten Oberlords Shimrra sowie dessen Intimus Onimi. Daraufhin berief Jedi-Meister Luke Skywalker auf dem lebenden Planeten Zonama Sekot ein Jedi-Konklave ein, welchem Klin-Fa neben vielen weiteren überlebenden Ordensmitgliedern beiwohnte. Meister Skywalker teilte den Jedi mit, sie sollen einen Weg finden, wie sie der Macht am besten dienen könnten.Vereint durch die Macht Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Klin-Fa verfügte über einen ironischen, sarkastischen Sinn für Humor und sie sprach meist direkt aus, was sie dachte ohne ein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen. Als eine Jedi war Klin-Fa in den Wegen der Macht bewandert und war dazu in der Lage Jedi-Gedankentricks anzuwenden, sowie sich der Telekinese zu bedienen. Außerdem war sie im Gebrauch des Lichtschwerts trainiert, wobei sie in Gefahrensituationen über einen ausgeprägten Kampfgeist und Durchhaltevermögen verfügte. Auf Bonadan zeigte sie sich überaus schmerzresistent, als sie sich trotz einer Verletzung an ihrem Bein und der unaufhörlichen Verfolgung der Korporationssektorverwaltung nicht den geringsten Schmerz anmerken ließ. Uldir hielt sie für ein Mädchen mit flüssigem Helium in ihren Adern, jedoch bemerkte er, dass sie im Grunde nie lächelte. Außerdem betrachtete er sie zunächst als nervig und unerträglich, wenngleich sie schön war. Gegen die Yuuzhan Vong ging sie mit tiefstem Hass vor und empfand auch für deren Verbündeten äußerste Verachtung. Noch dazu hasste sie es, die Yuuzhan Vong nicht in der Macht wahrnehmen zu können, da sie sich so dumm vorkam. Zu dieser Zeit schien sie, in der Macht keine Balance zu haben und sowohl Uldir als auch Vega Sepen machten in ihr eine gewisse Dunkelheit aus. Zudem hielt Uldir sie für vollkommen unzuverlässig. Klin-Fa fühlte bereits die Macht der Dunklen Seite und die Anziehungskraft, die von ihr ausging. Sie wollte die Yuuzhan Vong allesamt töten, jedoch entfernte sie sich wieder von dieser Annäherung zur Dunklen Seite. Dabei empfand sie Uldir als Hilfe, denn in gewisser Weise meinte sie, er hätte ihre Glauben erneuert. Hinter den Kulissen *Der Charakter Klin-Fa Gi wurde von Greg Keyes für seine Geschichte Emissary of the Void geschaffen und fand außerhalb dieser noch keine bemerkenswerten Auftritte. Ausschließlich James Luceno nannte sie noch einmal in Vereint durch die Macht, dem finalen Roman der Das-Erbe-der-Jedi-Ritter-Reihe. *In der Ära des Aufstiegs des Imperiums lebte der Jedi Sha'a Gi, der ebenfalls der menschlichen Rasse angehörte. Es wäre möglich, dass Klin-Fa mit diesem verwandt ist, jedoch ist diesbezüglich noch nichts bekannt. Quellen *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Vereint durch die Macht *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' (nur Bild) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Personen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Allianz Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Neuen Ordens Kategorie:Legends en:Klin-Fa Gi es:Klin-Fa Gi ru:Клин-Фа Джи